


Full Disclosure

by nonebutyou



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M, Speculation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonebutyou/pseuds/nonebutyou
Summary: Most people go to great lengths to steer clear of their exes, especially if the relationship ended badly. Unfortunately for James, Liam Donovan is not most people.
Relationships: James Nightingale/Liam Donovan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the near future and features some spoilers and speculation.

James was on his first coffee of the day, post-break up and mid-hangover, when he came across Liam sunning himself on a bench outside Salon De Thé. It was the smirk that tipped James off; considering Liam’s hostility whenever James had so much as looked his way in recent weeks, it was probably safe to say he’d heard the news.

‘Surely you have better ways to spend your morning,’ James said flatly, tightening his grip on his paper bag of croissants.

‘There are definitely more productive things I could be doing,’ Liam admitted with the kind of cheer generally reserved for EuroMillions jackpot winners, ‘but it does the soul good to indulge in the occasional gloating, and I do try to take care of my spiritual health.’

Christ. James wasn’t remotely awake enough for this. He took a near-scalding gulp of coffee to fortify himself.

‘The village gossips must have been out in force bright and early,’ he said, as disdainfully as he could manage. ‘John Paul and I only ended our relationship last night.’

‘John Paul only dumped you last night,’ Liam corrected him. James watched sourly as he leaned back comfortably, draping an arm across the back of the bench and practically glowing. It was unfortunate that petty malice looked so good on him.

‘Yes, thank you for the reminder. I _did_ think about that once or twice over my second bottle of wine.’

Liam rolled his eyes. ‘Was that with the lights dimmed and dramatic opera wailing in the background?’

‘Ah, right, I’d forgotten how sensible and level-headed you are when it comes to your relationships. A farewell hug and then visits for afternoon tea and Christmas cards for all your exes, is it?’

He expected a cutting response, only to his surprise, Liam simply smiled and patted the seat next to him, still in that insouciant slouch. James hesitated— it would be a bad idea even if Liam hadn’t just said he was there for the sole purpose of rubbing James’ failed relationship in his face— but he gave in when Liam lifted an eyebrow, half invitation, half challenge. He wouldn’t be cowed by the likes of Liam Donovan.

‘I’ll send you a card next Christmas, if you like,’ Liam said as James drank some more too-hot coffee and willed the caffeine to take effect faster. ‘“Dear James. Merry Christmas. This time of year reminds me of the many hours we spent having vigorous sex in my office. Hope you look back on those days as fondly as I do. Kind regards, Liam.”’

James carefully hid his smile. He was supposed to be mourning the death of his relationship with John Paul, not thinking about sex— vigorous or otherwise— with Liam. And it did hurt, the way things had gone with John Paul, only...

‘Are you really that cut up about it?’ Liam asked, shifting to fix James with a worryingly knowing look.

The trouble with Liam was that, for all he went about acting like a one-dimensional television gangster, he was a remarkably perceptive person. He, like James, was an expert at picking out all the soft bits people tried to keep hidden away, all the parts that would hurt if prodded— or wouldn’t hurt, in this case.

James sighed. ‘No, I’m not. How could you tell?’

‘I’ve seen what you’re like when you’ve lost someone who meant something to you. Not the same circumstances, of course, but I’d expect the brooding to have gone into the afternoon at least. Instead, here you are, practically up with the sun and an appetite to go with it.’

‘How clever of you,’ James muttered, ignoring Liam’s smugness at having been right. ‘Do your powers of deduction extend to explaining _why_ I’m not more upset about John Paul?’

‘Not even a challenge,’ Liam said, flicking a hand dismissively. If malice was attractive on him, confidence was doubly so. ‘The moment you started feeling guilty about that... unfortunate incident with Mercedes, you set about looking for redemption. You weren’t going to get it from someone like me. Saint John Paul probably looked like the answer to your prayers, if you were the praying type.’

James didn’t say anything as Liam leaned in, close enough that the faint smell of his cologne would linger along the sleeve of James’ coat for the rest of the day. He had always found it curious that Liam, so recklessly brash, favoured such a subtle scent.

‘If you’d have asked me,’ Liam said softly, ‘I would have told you there’s no redemption to be found with any McQueen. Each one of them’s a snake in the garden. I’m betting John Paul’s already in bed with his next victim.’

James went still. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘You didn’t know?’ Liam drew back and regarded James with mocking pity. ‘John Paul has an eye on that new copper who moved here a couple of weeks ago. Been spending a fair bit of time welcoming him to the village with drinks in the pub, in fact.’

The timing made sense. That was all James could think about in the tangle of anger and humiliation at once again having been thrown over by John Paul for someone else. Two weeks ago was when John Paul had begun making noises about James being too emotionally closed off, even as he himself had become more distant. If James hadn’t been so determined to make it work, grasping at what he thought was a relationship he needed to change for the better, he would have seen the signs for what they were— John Paul paving the way for a clean exit.

‘That certainly explains a few things,’ James said, focussing on taking deep, calming breaths before his mind could turn to the type of revenge scheme that involved rolling cars off cliffs. ‘I did wonder at how often he claimed to be visiting with Mercedes.’

‘Very naive of you,’ Liam said, sounding amused. ‘You must’ve been more desperate to hang onto him than I thought.’

James angrily finished off his coffee and slammed the cup onto the bench. ‘I’m so pleased you’re finding this entertaining. Any other crushing revelations you’d like to make?’

‘Hey, don’t shoot the messenger,’ Liam said, with a sly emphasis on “shoot” that made James stare disbelievingly at him. ‘ _I’m_ not the cheater here.’

‘I apologised for that,’ James said stiffly.

‘No, you didn’t. Your exact words, which I remember because— full disclosure— I thought about them while I decided how best to get back at you, were that we were nothing but an ill-advised fling anyway, and I was deluded if I really thought it could be anything more.’

James was unnerved by how cheerfully Liam said that.

‘I was rather expecting a brick through my window afterwards,’ he said truthfully.

‘Not an easy thing to do with the way your place is set up.’

James looked at him, trying to determine whether he was serious. Liam stared back, giving nothing away.

James cleared his throat. ‘Listen, Liam, ever since we... parted ways—’

Liam snorted. ‘Since you cheated on me with John Paul, you mean.’

‘Yes, all right. Ever since I cheated on you, I’ve regretted it. I, ah, can’t say that I’d envisioned any grand future for us at that point, but we _were_ involved and I treated you badly. I’m sorry.’

‘Are you just saying that because you don’t want a brick through your window?’ Liam asked.

‘No. Well, I’d appreciate if you refrained from vandalising my home, but I mean it. I shouldn’t have ended our relationship like that.’

‘Hmm.’ Liam eyed James coolly, seemingly considering it, then smiled. James felt inexplicably lighter at the sight. ‘Fine. I accept your apology, and I suppose I’ll leave off the revenge plans. I probably couldn’t top the humiliation of being dumped by John Paul, anyway.’

‘Your sensitivity is truly admirable,’ James said.

‘It is.’ Liam grinned. ‘There’s a lot I could say about that cop, the tamest being that it would be an absolute shame if he’s never at least dabbled as a stripper.’

James scowled. ‘I’ve met many police officers in my line of work, and I highly doubt there are any as attractive as that.’

‘Never mind, James,’ Liam said, still with that infuriating grin. ‘I’m sure you’re in the top three when it comes to criminal defence lawyers living in Hollyoaks.’

‘Hysterical,’ James said, rising to his feet and collecting his coffee cup and croissants on his way up. ‘Well, I think I’ll leave you to your one man comedy act and nurse my hangover in peace. A pleasure as always, Liam.’

‘Likewise.’ Liam remained sitting, but he looked up to meet James’ eyes, the mockery in his expression giving way to something inscrutable. ‘I don’t do afternoon tea, but come by the club for a drink sometime. I think it’s time you forgot about chasing redemption and tried finding yourself instead, don’t you?’

James wasn’t sure whether he could have ever found the right answer to that, even with a head unclouded by wine and the experience of too many unwanted emotions in a single twenty-four hour period. There was an intensity about Liam that made James feel like he was on uneven ground, the confidence and sense of superiority that usually protected him suddenly losing its power.

‘Go take care of that hangover, James,’ Liam said with a faint smile, and James could only nod and walk away, sensing Liam’s gaze on his back until he was finally out of sight.

Nothing good would come out of taking Liam up on his offer of a drink, because James knew with absolute certainty that it wouldn’t end there. He would forget any ideas he had about becoming a better man and let himself be seduced by Liam’s casual darkness, the way he seemed so secure and comfortable in what and who he was.

It would be very easy to give into Liam Donovan again, James thought, and that was the most tempting part of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, six months ago: I’m done with Hollyoaks! I won’t ever watch this show cruelly kill off another character and relationship I like again!
> 
> Me, now: Gosh, this James and Liam pairing is so intriguing. Could a relationship between them actually work? I wonder if there are any interviews discussing them? I need spoilers!
> 
> I’m so weak.


End file.
